


Spray Paint and ASL

by Starling_Strider



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I seriously suck at fanfic lingo, Short One Shot, This is a one shot right?, but this could be either the start of a romance or just a friendship, mentions of vandalism, spray paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Strider/pseuds/Starling_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha makes a friend at her community service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spray Paint and ASL

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was bugging the hell out of me. I was going to make it apart of my Soulmate AUs but I decided against it once I got writing it. Oh, by the way, I haven't said this yet in any of my works but everything's unbetaed.

Natasha stared around the room at the children practicing sign language, taking it all in. She had to admit, teaching kids ASL was the most interesting community service she’d ever been assigned. The last community service she had to do was highway work and she did _not_ want to do that again. This would at least be pretty easy, she’d been fluent in ASL for years now. She took a free seat where most of the teachers seemed to be and waited for someone to tell her to start teaching someone. A boy about her age, maybe a little younger, took the seat beside her and let out a low groan. Natasha wondered if he was there for the same reason she was, taking in his appearance with a critical eye. He looked like the type of kid who got into trouble a lot.

It took her longer than she cared to admit to notice he was staring back at her. She met his gaze cooly though, even when he smiled. He started signing and she transferred her eyes to his hands to see what he was saying. “What are you in for?” He asked, his hands moving slowly like he wasn't sure she was fluent enough to follow a faster pace. He was still smiling though when she met his eyes again.

“None of your business.” Natasha signed back with a cold expression and fast working fingers, letting him know she was just as good as him.

The boy’s smile didn't falter. “I’m in for vandalism.” He told her, never taking his eyes off of her as he worked his fingers at a much faster pace than before. “Spray paint.” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “They’d painted over this beautiful spray paint mural and I wrote where it used to be not to silence genius.” He dropped his hands into his lap and watched her, waiting for her reply.

Natasha thought of the giant red rose. Of the Black Widow at its center. Of her numb fingers when her work had finally been done. Of the great stain of red on the inside of her jacket from when she’d accidentally pressed the top of the can she’d stuffed inside it when the cops were chasing her. She thought of her work being covered up by multiple layers of that ugly as hell off white paint. And of the crudely spray painted message she’d seen the next day. A rare smile appeared on her lips. “You thought it was beautiful?” She asked him, fingers slower so her words seemed kinder.

The boy hesitated for a moment, eyes narrowing with confusion then widening with realization. “It was amazing. Best work I’ve ever seen, which is saying something cause one of my friend’s mom collects high price art.” He told her and his fingers actually stumbled a little in his rush to compliment her. Which was also saying something because before he’d moved them with a skill even greater than hers.

Natasha’s smile grew a little more. “Thank you.” She said aloud.

Surprisingly, the boy let out a laugh. “I actually am deaf. So you’re welcome but the only reason I understood that was because those are two of the six words I can lip read.” He told her, both aloud and with his fingers. Hearing him speak, it was obvious now. His words were just a little not right, like he hadn't heard them spoken in a while and didn't use his mouth much. Natasha wondered how long he’d been deaf.

“My apologies.” She signed back, sincere. She didn't blush though, not feeling any reason to be ashamed. “Thank you, again, for the compliment.” She told him.

The boy grinned at her. “You’re welcome. My name’s Clint Barton.” He told her then stuck out a hand.

Natasha eyed it a moment. She’d always considered handshakes rather symbolic and binding. They were a deal, even if one was just greeting another. But he’d complimented her work and he was the first kind person she’d known in a while. So maybe it would be okay, just this once, to accept the silent promise of an acquaintanceship with this boy. “Natasha Romanoff.” She signed back before taking his hand and shaking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's a regular reader of mine who may also be reading my Walking Dead fics, just wanted to say that I am still working on those but I've just been really busy and my drive to write for them has been down for a while. But with the new season in full swing I'm back into it so I'll be working on those.  
> To anyone who read my Jacqueline Holmes fic, sorry, I'm probably not continuing that one. I'll leave it up just in case but yeah it's probably staying dead.


End file.
